My Beloved
by MYVsama
Summary: Another Exo Fanfic...about Krisho pairing... Gw ga pinter di summary...baca sendiri adja deh... dan mohon jangan timpuk saia kalo ga suka ma ceritanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm...another KRISHO pairing...to be honest...gw ga ngerti apa yang ada di otak gw...nulis kaya ginian...eniwei...selamet menikmati.**

**oh ya...tolong jangan timpukin gw kalo kalian ga suka cerita ini...**

**MY BELOVED **

Mari kita perkenalan dulu yah...sama the people inside this story...

**Wu Yifan.**

Biasa di panggil...Yifan...Kris...Krease...Kreeez...Creaz..padahal Cuma beda gaya penulisannya adja. Jagoan kita ini punya sifat yang cool, kalem, kepala dingin , penuh taktik (kecuali kalo lagi berhadapan sama Suho) dan kecenya...beeeuuhh...dahsyat...*dahsyat di sini ga ada hubungannya sama acara yang di bawain Rafi Ahmad*...kenapa dia jomblo?...itu adalah misteri yang sukar di pecahkan...gw yakin...even Conan Edogawa ga bakalan bisa mecahin misteri ini.

**Kim Joonmyun.**

Biasa di panggil...Joonmyun...Myunie...Joonie...tapi yang paling sering sih Suho..soalnya nama Joonmyun itu bikin keriting lidah...ribet di panggil Suho?...waaahhh author juga kurang tau...secara dia kan bukan anak gw. Dia adalah calon orang terkasihnya si om Kris, sampe epep ini turun statusnya masih CALON, ngerinya sih malah jadi calon mantan gebetan. Calon heroine di epep ini punya sifat yang penyabar, tulus, sensitif dan tidak sombong...*beeuuhh...bagus semua itu sifat*

**Zhang Yixing.**

Biasa di panggil Yixing ato Lay. Manusia ajaib yang baik hati dan gemar menolong ini adalah sahabat Kris...sebenernya mereka kenal dari kecil...walaupun mereka ga satu sekolah...tapi akhirnya satu kampus juga kok. Mereka berdua dah kaya orang sama bayangannya, Cuma bedanya kali ini orang sama bayangannya sama-sama kece, ampe sifat mereka adja mirip banget...11 12 lah...

**Kim Jongin.**

Adik Suho ini biasa di panggil dengan nama Kai ato dakochan...gara-gara saking itemnya...*sebenernya author bingung...kenapa nama panggilan mereka jauh banget dari nama asli...bener-bener ga ada hubungannya*...jago banget main bulu tangkis dan gemar menangkis bulu *kali*, sering onlen dan rajin banget kalo masalah pelajaran. Punya pacar yang namanya Kyungsoo.

**Do Kyungsoo**

Secara biadab suka di panggil Mbak Soosoo kalo lagi on call pesen mekdonal...abis doi suaranya suka nyaru sih...Sahabat Suho ini gemar menolong, juga jago soal masak. Apalagi kalo masak aer. Doi juga penyebab Kai jadi rajin soal pelajaran.

**Zitao.**

Kurang tau sama orang yang satu ini...maybe will be the person for love interest nya Lay?...well who knows...

Yang lainnya?...nyusul adja deh


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BELOVED **

**KRIS POV**

"Kuliah itu harus, buat masa depan", itu kata bokap gw. Gw sih percaya adja apa kata beliau, secara beliau kan hidup lebih lama dari gw. Makanya gw semangat 45 begitu di suruh ma bokap nyokap gw buat nerusin kuliah. Dan tentunya gw milih kampus dengan pertimbangan kualitas dan kuantitasnya. Tepatnya, kualitas _body_ mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya serta kuantitas mahasiswa dan mahasiswi...yang jomblo. Yaaaahhh...namanya juga usaha.

Dulu, gw kira kuliah itu sama kaya yang sering gw liat di tipi. Dateng ke kampus, nongkrong-nongkrong di taman, kenalan sama cewek/cowok kece _*iyeeee...gw ACDC...mau apa lo?*_ dan akhirnya jadian. Atau kalo enggak dateng kekampus agak telat, lari-larian di tangga, nabrak cewek/cowok kiyut, bantuin beresin buku-bukunya yang jatuh, kenalan dan akhirnya jadian.

Adegan-adegan kaya gitu yang bikin kuliah terlihat sangat asik. Bener-bener menggiurkan!.. Akan tetapi kenyataannya malah beda banget. Kenyataanya adalah: dateng ke kampus, nungguin dosen, nyatet materi, tugas numpuk, paper di tolak, hapalan segudang, suka ada kuis dadakan, harus ikut UTS, harus ikut UAS, belum lagi pas liburan harus ikut semester pendek buat memperbaiki nilai...kalo gini cara nya mana sempet gw cari pacar?...bener-bener ngabisin masa muda.

Awal semester ganjil, ketika penerimaan murid baru adalah saat-saat yang paling gw tunggu-tunggu. Apa lagi waktu orientasi...beeeuuhh...ga bakalan gw lewatin...kalo di tanya kenapa?...yaaahh...lo lo pasti tau lah...kan kita jadi bisa ngecengin MABA (baca: mahasiswa baru) yang masih seger-seger, kinclong-kinclong dan masih murni...kali.

Kata orang...pacaran itu harus saling mengisi, gw rasa itu ada benernya. Kalo orang yang pacaran punya sifat dan karakter yang sama dengan pasangannya, berarti kekosongan dan kekurangan mereka ga akan pernah terisi. Malah dengan adanya perbedaan justru akan membuat mereka saling melengkapi. Setiap celah bisa terisi dengan perbedaan tadi. Ribet kan?...iiihhh...siapa suruh pacaran?...tapi gw tetep pengen punya pacar...heheh...biar kaya apaan juga susah nya...pokoknya taun ini gw harus punya pacar...masa setaun jadi mahasiswa gw masih jomblo?...di kamus gw ga ada tuh kata mantan pacar yang ada mantan gebetan atau mantan calon gebetan...ga asik ya...bukan...bukan karena gw ga laku...tapi...apa yah...alesan gw klise banget...belum ada yang nge'klik di hati gw...saaaaaahhhh...romantis banget emang gw.

Kenapa tiba-tiba gw napsu banget pengen punya pacar?...ini berawal dari seorang maba...namanya Yang Yoseob...dia adalah salah satu cowok yang termanis yang pernah gw liat. Rambutnya kecoklatan, kulitnya putih susu...keliatannya dah kaya lilin adja tuh kulit, giginya rapi dan senyumnya mampu bikin siapapun bertekuk lutut. Dari yang gw liat, Yoseob itu orang nya simpel banget. Dia engga sok jual mahal kalo ada orang yang sok jual mahal. Ga heran kalo di hari pertama dia ngampus, udah banyak yang mau jadi temennya (baca: ngarep jadi pacar).

Di kampus gw ...maba yang manis itu banyak, ga Cuma Yoseob doang. Salah satunya adalah Suho...Gw di kenalin ke Suho sama Lay, sahabat gw. Ternyata Suho dan Lay adalah teman satu SMP...dan yang bikin gw kaget lagi ternyata gw sama Suho satu SMU...ckckck...dunia emang sempit. Nah!...si Suho ini ,adalah cowok yang gw taksir. Gw juga ga tau kenapa dari tadi gw cerita panjang lebar tentang Yoseob, padahal bener-bener ga ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Suho ini adalah orang yang karakternya bertolak belakang sama gw. Kalo gw adalah tipe orang yang senggol bacok ( baca: kalo lo nyenggol gw, maka gw ga segen-segen buat ngebacok lo) maka dia tipikal orang yang pasrah dan polos...oleh karena itu...gw berasumsi kalo dia butuh orang yang bisa ngelindungi dia...such as...gw...heheh...narsis yak gw.

Ngertiin orang yang karakternya bertolak belakang itu emang susah banget. Seperti halnya gw yang selalu nyoba buat ngertiin Suho, tapi ujung-ujungnya selalu gagal. Kayanya dia emang ga bisa baca sinyal-sinyal cinta dari gw ke dia_...*saaaaaahhh, pasti lo lo pada mikir..NAJIS!...sinyal-sinyal cinta...yaelah...biarin adja siii...*_... gw jadi gemes banget kalo udah kaya gini. Sampe akhirnya gw nekat pengen nembak Suho.

Temen-temen gw bilang...tanggal 14 Februari adalah tanggal yang pas buat nembak Suho...karena menurut mereka nembak pas hari Valentine itu romantis...dan kemungkinan buat di terima itu gede banget. Menurut gw...tanggal 1 April adalah tanggal yang paling aman buat nembak Suho. Dengan nyali yang Cuma segede biji jeruk, gw lebih milih buat sabar sampe bulan April dari pada buru-buru nembak di bulan Februari. Semuanya udah gw rencanain mateng-mateng.

Nembak pas tanggal 1 April itu resikonya bener-bener ga ada. Kita bisa nembak tanpa di hantui rasa takut...kalo di terima, yaaaa..._alhamdulillah_...kalo di tolak...tinggal teriak..."APRIL MOP!"...dan kita pun terhindar dari rasa malu. Sempurna

Dan pengecut banget...tapi bodo ah.

1 April pun tiba...dan gw pun deg-deg an...nembak-engga?...nembak-engga?...haduuuuhhh...stres.

Ketika _recess time_...gw samperin dia ke kelasnya...dia lagi baca materi kuliah kayanya...ckckck...calon bini gw rajin bener.

"Oooiii!...serius amat", gw tepuk pundaknya, dia tersentak, kaget banget yah?

"Aduh Abang...kaget aku", katanya sambil megangin dada nya, foto kopi materi kuliahnya nya terlempar kesamping, beneran kaget yah?

"Maap...maap...gw ga nyangka kalo lo bener-bener serius baca materi kuliah", tangan gw dah sibuk adja ngemodusin punggung Suho...maksud gw... tangan gw sibuk ngebelai punggung Suho...supaya dia lebih tenang.

"Ga pa pa kok Bang...", jawabnya, tersenyum kearah gw, " Kok tumben Abang kesini...Abang ga ada kuliah?", lanjutnya, gw menggeleng.

"Ga ada Ho...kamu kuliah sampe jam berapa?"

"Jam 4 kayanya...kenapa emangnya Bang?"

"Entar kalo kamu dah selesai kuliah...kita jalan yuk...", jawab gw, sok asik.

"Kemana?", tanya Suho

Asal lo tau yak...buat nyari aman gw dah nyiapin strategi tambahan. Gw pernah denger di radio kalo 96% cowok yang nembak korbannya di jalan tol punya kemungkinan besar bakalan di terima, apalagi kalo nembaknya malem-malem...beeeeuuuhh...asumsi gw sih...para korban itu takut di tinggalin di tengah-tengah jalan tol kalo nekat nolak.

"Nonton adja gimana?"

"Oh...ya udah"

Cuakeeepppp...modus pertama gw sukses

Modus selanjutnya adalah...ngajak Suho nonton film horor.

_Rahasia cowok no 26 adalah semakin seram film yang di pilih, semakin semakin hangat pelukan yang kamu raih_...keren ga tuh modus gw.

Di jalan menuju bioskop...ada banyak hal yang bisa kita obrolin...mulai hal-hal normal sampe hal-hal yang absurd...dia nanya-nanya tentang gw dan dan gw mulai nanya-nanya hal-hal yang lebih dalem lagi ke dia...misalnya..tentang harta bapaknya, beeuuhh...gw ngerasa nyambung banget sama dia, kalo lagi bawa duit banyak, kayanya dia bakalan gw bawa langsung ke KUA...heheh...becanda deng...tapi bagian KUA dan ngerasa nyambungnya bener.

"Kita nonton apa nih Bang?", tanya Suho, planga plongo ngeliatin poster film di bioskop

"Nonton film horor adja yuk Ho...gw lagi males nonton film yang romantis - romantis"

"Heheh...Abang bisa adja...Abang lagi bosen nonton film romantis...apa Abang pasrah karena ga ada yang mau di romantisin?"

Gw diem...ini bener-bener dalem...nusuk...

"Yeeee...bukan gitu kaleee...lagian males adja...nonton film romantis sama cowok juga...yang enak tuh nonton film romantis sama cewek...biar bisa pelukan", aduuhhh...mulut...bisa diem ga sih?..lo itu bikin suasana jadi ga asik.

"Oh...", jawabnya, singkat...dan kali ini...dia yang terdiam, dan rasa nya gw pengen nyekek leher gw sendiri.

Aura kelabu Suho kayanya mempengaruhi jalan rencana gw, entah kenapa hari itu rame banget dan tiket film yang mau kami tonton hampir habis, Cuma nyisain tempat duduk yang nomornya ga berurutan. Gw ga mungkin ngajakin Suho nonton film lain soalnya mulainya masih lama, lagian juga Suho pasti ga boleh pulang malam ma ortu nya...beda jauh sama gw emang...gw di sini ngekos...ortu gw ada di Kanada...jadi bisa suka-suka gw pulangnya.

Ini yang dinamakan KAMPHRET!...modus kedua gw gagal dengan suksesnya...akhirnya kami duduk terpisah...aneh banget...bener-bener ga asik.

DING!

"Film tadi lumayan juga yah Bang", kata Suho sedikit antusias, dia mah emang pembawaannya kalem.

"H-h-h-hha...iyya...lumayan rame", gw pura-pura nyimak, gw masih kesel soalnya gw dah kehilangan peluang emas buat meluk-melukin Suho.

"Tapi sumpah deh Bang...tadi aku kaget banget...waktu setannya muncul tiba-tiba di kamar mandi...mau copot rasanya jantung ini", kata Suho lagi, dari mimik wajahnya kayanya dia emang kaget banget.

"Ah...iyya yah...ngagetin", kampreeeettt!, seharusnya gw ada di samping dia, di peluk sama dia dan memberikan rasa aman ke dia...ciieeee...modus lagi

DING!

Okeh...modus kedua boleh gagal...tapi gw ga boleh kecolongan lagi...modus berikutnya harus berhasil...dalam perjalanan pulang gw sengaja milih jalan pulang agak jauh...muter-muter dulu gitu...karena semakin jauh perjalanan, semakin banyak juga waktu gw buat nyiapin mental.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BELOVED **

**KRIS POV**

Sebelum nembak gw ngubek-ngubek lagu yang ada di _playlist_ mp3 mobil gw...gw percaya nembak dengan lagu yang tepat akan ningkatin mood orang yang akan di tembak buat nerima orang yang nembak. Trik ini dah ga usah di ragukan lagi...bukti nya di pilem-pilem selalu di pake dan sukses. Gw pernah liat yah...di pilem apaan tau judulnya gw lupa...pokoknya ada adegan seorang cowok akan menembak gebetannya di hutan...tiba-tiba, entah dari mana terdengar lagu romantis. Kemungkinannya Cuma ada dua. Pertama Tuhan ngebantuin cowok itu nyetel _iPod_. Kedua, si cowok udah prepare dari rumah, bawa radio dan ngumpetin itu barang di balik pohon. Ga lama setelah itu, si gebetan kegirangan dan nerima itu cowok. Akhirnya mereka jadian dan bahagia selamanya. Dari sini gw yakin kalo lagu romantis akan meningkatkan _mood_ Suho buat nerima gw.

Ga lama kemudian pilihan gw jatuh ke _End of The Road_ nya _Boys II Men_, buat nemenin proses penembakan gw.

"Ehhmm...Ho...ada yang mau aku omongin nih", gw ngeberaniin diri ngebuka omongan.

"Ya?..."

Kampret!...kok dia Cuma bilang 'Ya' doang sih?

Gw deg-deg an...dugun, dugun...gitu bunyi nya _#kagaadayangnanya_

"Ehem...itu...kita kan dah lama kenal ya Ho...dah 5 taunan ya...Waaahhh!...dah lama banget ternyata yah. Kalo gw parkir di mall selama itu...pasti gw ga sanggup bayar deh...heheh"

Monyet!...kalimat macam apa ini?...garing parah!

"Bang...kita emang 1 SMU...tapi...bukannya kita waktu itu belum saling kenal yah?", kata Suho, bingung.

Eh?...anjrit!...gw lupa kalo di SMU gw ga kenal sama dia...boro-boro kenal sama adek kelas...orang sama yang seangkatan adja kadang-kadang gw ga kenal.

"oohh...iyya juga yah"

Gw salah tingkah...semua kalimat yang udah gw siapin berbulan-bulan lalu mendadak berantakan...parah...ayo Yifan...kamu bisa!.

"Abang...sakit ya?"

Anjrit!..gw dah setengah jalan...serba nanggung...mundur ga bisa...maju juga ngeri...gw gemeteran...gw dah ga mungkin batal nembak Suho...tapi gw dah ga tau mo ngomong apa lagi.

"Ehhmm...Ho...jangan marah ya..."

"..."

"Ehmm...Ho..."

"...", dia masih diem adja...Cuma ngeliatin gw...walaupun gw coba fokus ke jalanan...tapi gw bisa ngerasain tatapan dia..._a little bit creepy_ sih.

"Ehhmmm...aduh...gimana cara ngejelasinnya ya?...heheh", kata gw...sambil garuk-garuk kepala gw yang mendadak kerasa gatel.

Gw bener-bener salah tingkah.

"Ehhhmmm...Ho...sebener nya gw...gw sayang banget sama lo...mau ga jadi pacar gw?", kata gw lagi dan gw memberanikan diri gw buat natap matanya dia...dalam hati gw berdoa...jangan nabrak...jangan nabrak dunk...keadaan genting nih.

"..."

Hening

Dia diem, gw diam, Onew juga diem.

Btw Onew itu sapa ya?

Jantung gw berdetak makin kenceng, jidat gw keringetan, rambut gw mulai rontok...tenaaangg...gw ga kena serangan jantung kok...ini Cuma efek nerfes adja...efek nerfes yak...bukan herpes.

Dan yang ada di otak gw Cuma...gw pengen pup...jadi sakit perut cuy.

"Loh...kok bisa?...H-eheh..", Suho ikut-ikutan salah tingkah

"H-e-h-eh...", Suho adja salah tingkah...apalagi gw yang punya hajat.

Suasana bener-bener hening...engga juga deng...terdengar sayup-sayup lagu yang dah gw siapin...Suho keliatan lagi mikir. Gw ga tau dia itu lagi mikir apa?..tapi kalo boleh gw nebak dia pasti lagi itung-itungan soal masa depan. 'Kalo gw terima...masa depan gw suram gak ya?...kalo gw terima...kira-kira tiap akhir bulan dia minta stok in indomie ga ya?...kalo gw terima...gw bisa nebeng tiap hari ga ya?'

Mati deh gw...modus asli gw langsung ketauan gitu?...becanda deng...pokoknya gw ga sanggup ngebayangin apa yang lagi Suho pikirin.

Ga lama kemudian Suho bersuara.

"Ehhmmm...maaf ya Bang...aku tau kita dah kenal lama...dan aku tau kalo Abang itu baik banget sama aku...Abang itu selalu ada di saat aku butuh...tapi...eehhmm...aku...Cuma nganggep kalo Abang itu kakak aku...jadi...kayanya...lebih baik kita kaya gini adja deh Bang"

Kakak adek?

Sungguh penolakan yang sangat basi.

Berasa tamparan keras buat gw

Yang gw tau...kalo nembak di temenin lagu romantis akan meningkatkan mood orang yang akan di tembak buat nerima orang yang nembak.

Yang engga gw tau...kalo lagu _End of The Road_ nya _Boys II Men_, nyeritain tentang pasangan yang putus...trus si cowok ngarep pacarnya balik lagi..._which is_...ga ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali!.

Jantung gw berenti. Ini bener-bener jawaban yang ga pernah gw harapin sama sekali. Mata gw langsung kunang-kunang, kepala gw pusing. Bayangan tentang masa lalu muter-muter di kepala gw. Gw ga tau cahaya yang gw liat berasal dari mana, yang gw tau tiba-tiba...temen-temen PAUT gw,temen-temen TK gw, temen-temen SD gw, temen-temen ngaji gw (loh?), semuanya muncul dan manggil-manggil nama gw. Gw bener-bener sekarat. Gw mau mati.

Lebay

Suho diem. Gw juga ikutan diem.

Sesuai rencana awal, akhirnya gw ngeluarin senjata pamungkas.

"APRIILLLL MOOOOPPPP!...WAHAHAH!...KENA DEH!...HAHAH!...CIEEE!...YANG KENA APRIL MOP..AHAHAH!", sumpah!...ini ketawa yang paling maksa yang pernah gw lakuin seumur idup gw.

Suho bengong, matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga...dia kaya lagi _shock_.

"A...Bang...serius?...barusan Cuma becanda?"

"Ya iyya lah...kita kan temenan...temenan ya temenan...ga usah pake jadian segala...kena APRIL MOP deh...ahahah", kata gw...sok tegar

Suho nangis

Sekarang...giliran gw yang bengong, mata gw terbelalak dan mulut gw menganga...gw kaget.

Baru kali ini gw bikin cowok nangis. Sebelumnya nya pernah juga sih, gw pernah _sliding tacle_ sampe jatuh, adek gw, Sehun, yang mondar mandir di depan pake sepatu roda, doi nangis nya kejer banget. Tapi itu ga masuk itungan lah...kan biasa kalo kakak bikin nangis adek nya.

"Abang...tau ga...sebenernya..."

"Sebenernya apa Ho?", gw panik.

"Sebenernya...aku tadi Cuma becanda nolak Abang..."

_JLEB!_..nusuk ke hati...pengen rasanya gw ngejedotin kepala gw ke stir...bego banget sih gw.

" Aku Cuma pengen liat reaksi Abang...pengen liat kalo Abang itu serius apa engga...pengen bikin Abang sedih dulu...baru aku terima. Aku bener-bener ga nyangka kalo Abang sejahat itu...kalo ternyata Abang setega itu sama aku".

Gw diem...ga tau gw harus ngomong apa lagi.

Akhirnya, selama perjalanan pulang, gw dan Suho Cuma diem-dieman doang. Sesekali gw coba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak ngobrol Suho, tapi dia tetep diem dan ga nanggepin gw sama sekali. Suho seperti nyoba buat nahan air mata. Sesekali dia nunduk dan narik-narik ingus.

Gw bener-bener ngerasa bersalah. Gw ngerasa jahat banget...karena udah bikin orang yang gw sayang nangis. Dari sini akhirnya gw ngerti..kalo jatuh cinta itu adalah patah hati yang tertunda.

Dan tiba-tiba...sayup-sayup terdengar Taka nyanyi...

_You've Broken My Heart So sad and utterly painful  
I don't know what to do?  
Stay in My Heart I never ever want to forget you  
So forever Yeah_

I miss you  
You will lightly shed even those words and finally turn them into laughter  
But become weak when the time for that critical next step is here

Dan gw seperti mendengar suara hati Suho...mungkin ini yang pengen dia bilang ke gw.

Begitu nyampe di depan gerbang rumah nya, sebelum dia turun gw coba ngajak dia ngobrol lagi.

"Ho...aku...", gw berusaha ngejelasin latar belakang kelakuan gw tadi.

"Udah lah Bang,", potong Suho, "Aku ga papa kok...seharusnya aku ngerti...Abang kan emang suka becanda", lanjutnya dengan suara lirih, dari suaranya gw tau kalo dia masih nahan tangis.

"Maksud aku Ho..."

"Hati-hati ya Bang di jalan"

Dia turun dari mobil gw...gw turunin kaca mobil gw...gw Cuma bisa ngeliatin dia berjalan menjauhi mobil gw...sesekali tangannya menyeka pipi nya. Ketika dia berbalik untuk mengunci pintu gerbang...dia menatap gw dan tersenyum, seperti sedang berusaha menyakinkan gw...kalo dia ga terpengaruh kejadian tadi...tapi yang jelas gw tau kalo dia sedih banget.

Gw lempar kunci mobil dan kunci apartemen gw ke meja, ke dapur, ambil minum, duduk di sofa, minum, bengong, kedapur lagi, naro gelas kotor, langsung ke kamar, rebahan, bengong lagi.

Masih kebayang di pelupuk mata gw, wajah sedih Suho, bener-bener ga bisa gw lupain..

Akhirnya gw telp dia...walau pun gw ga tau mo ngomong apa.

"Tut...tut...tut...Maaf no telp yang anda...", ga dia angkat, gw coba lagi ah...

"Tut...tut...tut...tuttututut", hhh...di rijek.

Gw smsin adja deh, isinya?...'I'm sorry...i never meant like that'...send...

2 menit...5 menit...10 menit...sejam...belum di balas.

Gw sms lagi...'I'm sorry...i shouldn't do that to my best friend'...

2 menit...5 menit...10 menit...sejam...ga di balas juga...tidur kali ya dia.

Gw juga tidur deh...sapa tau...besok gw bisa dapet ide bagus buat minta maaf ke dia.

Sejam kemudian...

Aaarrggghhh...gw ga bisa tidur...gw pengen curhat...gw harus curhat...telpon Lay ah.

"Tut...tut...Ape?"

"Cuy...kayanya gw ngelakuin suatu kesalahan besar deh"

"Hah?"

"Besok gw ceritain deh...", gw matiin telp nya...dan gw yakin si Lay pasti lagi ngamuk-ngamuk karena dapet telpon ga jelas dari gw.

Gw nyalain iPod gw...dengerin lagu _mellow._..biar gw bisa cepet tidur

_#nowplaying: If You're Not The One – Daniel Beddingfield_

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

_Suho...this is what im tryin to say to you..._

_Good night love..._


	4. Chapter 4

**MY BELOVED **

**KRIS POV**

Mana sih Lay...giliran gw perlu , doi malah ngilang...di kantin kali yak.

Akhirnya gw melangkah kan kaki gw ke arah kantin...mata gw menyapu area kantin...mencari sesosok manusia yang ngetop gara-gara polem nya (baca: poni lempar)...ooh...itu dia ...kemudian gw nyamperin dia.

Gw memutuskan untuk cerita masalah kemarin malam setelah kami berdua selesai makan, kan enak tuh kenyang-kenyang sambil curhat.

"Apaaaaa?...lo nge PHP in Suho?", tanya Lay, setengah ga percaya, setelah ngedengerin seluruh kejadian kemaren.

"Bukan nge PHP in, kampret...karena gw ga yakin bakalan di terima, makanya gw ngelakukin sesuai rencana...APRIL MOOPP!", jelas gw ga terima di bilang nge PHP in Suho.

"Sama adja, bego...ibaratnya lo nembak trus kata-kata lo, lo tarik lagi"

"Beda, goblok...kan gw ga modus...gw beneran itu"

"Au ah...terserah lo dah...gw ga ikutan ah ntar kalo tiba-tiba lo di jadiin pepes ma Kai dan Kyungsoo"

"Alah...Kyungsoo kecil lucu gitu...emang dia sanggup ngapain?"

"Eehhh...lo tau Hitler?"

"Tau...napa emangnya"

"Hitler punya kumis unyu gitu...nyatanya dia orang terkejam di sepanjang sejarah...lah mana kita tau kalo nyatanya Kyungsoo bukan psiko"

"Sarap lo...nyamain Kyungsoo sama Hitler", kata gw...ga abis pikir gw ma si Lay...masa nyamain Kyungsoo ma Hitler...jauh dodol.

"Lah...itu kan Cuma perumpamaan...lo siap-siap adja...kalo ntar tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ngejar-ngejar lo bawa-bawa piso"

"...", iyya juga yak...ada bener nya juga perkataan Lay, Kyungsoo kan temen baiknya Suho, kalo dia belain banget temennya...wahhhh...bisa abis gw.

"AYOOOO WHAZZZAAAPP!", tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang amat sangat tidak enak di dengar, si Happy Virus Chanyeol menghampiri kami, dengan cengiran khasnya yang kadang-kadang bikin gw pengen muntah.

"Dateng-dateng dah berisik adja lo", protes Lay, gw mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Eiihh...kok pada gloomy gini sih...pagi-pagi tuh yah...harusnya men set pikiran kita jadi positif...biar lancar segala urusan", elak Channie.

"Sok tau lo...lagian ini dah siang yak...dah jam setengah sebelas...pagi-pagi dari Hongkong", balas gw, lagi bete gini dengerin yang berisik-berisik kayanya malah bikin makin emosi deh.

"Kaga pernah baca La Tahzan yak...", jawab Channie.

"Kaga...gw bacanya Skripsishit...mao apa lo?", kata gw, makin nyolot adja gw.

"Kaga ngapa-ngapa...galak amat sih Bang...ada apaan sih?", tanya nya...kepo deh.

"Itu si Yifan...bla...bla...bla", anjritttt!...bocor banget nih anak...doi ceritain masalah gw ke Channie...lengkap, jelas dan padat...sampe titik koma nya adja sama.

Selesai Lay cerita, Chanyeol ngeliatin gw sambil senyum-senyum nista.

"Cieee...yang lagi panik...gegara di cuekin ma gebetannya...atooo...dah jadi mantan gebetan sekarang Bang?", kampret nih bocah, pake acara ngeledekin gw lagi.

"Telpon lagi gih", lanjutnya.

"Udah...di rijek gw"

"Samperin dia?...hari ini ada kelas bareng antara jurusan dia ma kita bukan?...ISD?"

"Doi kaga masuk...betewe tadi lo bolos kelas ISD yak...gw kaga liat lo"

"Iyye...heheh...kesiangan gw cuy"

"Emang semalem abis ngapain?...ampe kesiangan gitu..", tanya Lay, penasaran.

"Ada deh...mau...tau...adje...heheh...", jawabnya, ngeselin.

Gw sama Lay Cuma bisa ngeliatin dia, bawaan gw pengen ngegampar si Chanyeol adja nih.

"Trus rencana lo apa Bang?", tanya Chanyeol ke gw.

"Tolongin gw dunk", jawab gw, setengah ngarep.

"Ngapain?"

"Telponin Suho "

"Lah terus...gw harus ngomong apa?"

"Apaan kek gitu...asal jangan bilang kalo gw tabrakan dan masuk rumah sakit adja...amit-amit dah", kata gw sambil ngejitakin meja, amit-amit...amit-amit.

"Ahhh...ogah ah...ntar tiba-tiba si dakochan lagi yang ngangkat...terus gw malah di interogasi lagi ma doi", tetep ngeles nih anak.

"Yaelah Chan...nolongin temen sekali ini doang...masa elo ga mao?", desak Lay berusaha memback up gw.

"Lah...kenapa ga elo adja Lay?"

"Suho ga bakalan angkat telpon dari gw...doi kan tau gw sahabat om-om rese ini", kampret!...gw di bilang om-om...ini yang namanya sahabat?...nyelain temennya langsung di depan orangnya?...cih!...kenapa yak gw bisa temenan sama dia.

"Iyya sih...tapi kan...", kayaknya Chanyeol masih ragu-ragu buat nolongin gw. Gw harus cari cara nih buat bujuk dia.

"Seratus rebu buat lo...", tandas gw

"Mana sini nomornya...eh...duitnya dulu deh keluarin", jawab Chanyeol, cepet banget.

"Najis lo...matre banget", kata gw, sebel banget jadinya,gw menyerah kan selembar uang seratus ribuan ke dia, kenapa sih gw ga punya temen yang bener-bener tulus.

"Mao gw telponin Suhonya kaga?"

"Iyye...iye...nih nomornya 08xxxxxxxxx...", gw liat dia mulai memencet nomor telpon Suho, "Inget yah jangan bilang gw tabrakan ato sakit...males banget kalo kejadian", kata gw lagi mewanti-wanti dia...biar si kriting sarap ini ga salah ngomong.

"Sssttttt...jangan berisik napah Bang", Chanyeol men syut gw, gw diem, memandang dia h2c...harap-harap cemas.

"Halo?...eh belum di angkat ternyata",lanjutnya, gw keplak kepalanya, dia berusaha mengelak tapi ga bisa, tetep adja kena.

"Halo...Bang Suho!...ini Channie..", hueks...pengen muntah gw...sok imut banget sih dia.

"..."

"Loh?...bukan?...terus ini sapa?"

"..."

"Ooohhh...Ongin?...apa kabar Dakochan?"

"..."

"Ebuset...galak banget sih lo"

"..."

"Iyya...maap...maap...Abang lo mana?"

"..."

"Di kamar mandi?...Bakalan lama ga?.."

"..."

"Gw titip pesan aja deh...", Chanyeol diem sebentar, natap gw, dan bilang, "tolong bilangin ke Bang Suho...kalo Bang Yifan kemaren malem keserempet bajaj...kaki nya keseleo...ga bisa jalan noh...", masih menatap gw, dia senyam-senyum gaje gitu, "udah ya...gw Cuma mo kasih kabar itu doang...kalo mo tau kabar selengkapnya...telpon Bang Yifan adja deh ato Lay", dia menutup percakapan.

"Balikin duit seratus ribu gw", gw menengadahkan telapak tangan gw kearah dia.

"Yeeee...kan gw dah telpon Bang Suho, Bang"

"Kan lo ga ngomong langsung ma Suho"

"Iiihh...Abang kan bilangnya Cuma telpon Suho...ga bilang harus ngomong langsung ma dia"

"Trus tadi kan gw dah bilang...jangan bilang kalo gw sakit ato tabrakan..."

"Kan gw ga bilang lo tabrakan Bang...gw bilang kalo lo keserempet..", potong Chanyeol.

"Bajaj ...ga keren banget..", tambah Lay, doi ketawa-ketawa adja ngeliatin gw beradu argumentasi ma Chanyeol.

"Hiiihhh...awas lo yak...kalo modus lo kaga berhasil", kata gw, sedikit ngancem dia

"Modus?", tanyanya ke Lay, sepertinya kurang mengerti apa itu modus.

"Modal dusta...alias tipu...alias bo'ong", Lay mencoba menjelaskan .

"Ohhh..."

"Lo kaga ngarti modus itu apaan?...Lay yang jomblo adja ngarti", ejek gw.

"Eh gw mah jomblo terhormat yak...biar jomblo tetep gaul", kata Lay, ga mau kalah.

"Iiihhh...najis banget elo berdua", heheh...kayanya doi gedek banget ma kita berdua.

Tiba –tiba mata gw menangkap sesosok Byun Baekhyun yang celingukan, nyariin Chanyeol pastinya, ga mungkin banget nyariin gw ato Lay, kecuali gw ato Lay minjem eye linernya dia...which is...itu ga mungkin terjadi...di pinjemin eye liner sama Byun Baekhyun...pfffffttt...kiamat itu mah.

"Chan...bini lo tuh...kayanya nyariin elo deh...mukanya bete gitu", kata gw, sambil nyenggol tangannya Chanyeol.

"Hah?...mana?", katanya, dia celingukan nyariin Baekhyun.

"Ituuu...berdiri di samping tukang gado-gado", jawab Lay, ternyata Lay liat dia juga, "betewe yah...itu yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun sapa Chan?", lanjutnya.

"Hah?...ooohh...Huang Zitao...temen sekelasnya Kyungsoo", jawab Chanyeol.

"Dia temennya Kyungsoo...tapi napa maennya sama Baekhyun?", tanya Lay lagi.

"Iiiihh...tumben banget sih lo kepo gitu...gini yah hubungan mereka bertiga itu...Baekhyun ma Kyungsoo kan satu ekskul...nyanyi...trus Tao ma Baekhyun satu ekskul juga...bela diri", jawab Chanyeol, mencoba menjelaskan hubungan segitiga antara Tao, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Ohh...jadi Tao ikut Hapkido juga?"

"Engga.."

"Hah?"

"Doi ikut wushu.."

"Yaa kaga nyambung bego ma Baekhyun...wushu ma hapkido", Lay langsung nimpukin Chanyeol pake tisu.

"Tapi kan sama-sama ilmu bela diri", elak Chanyeol, berusaha menangkis timpukan Lay.

"Au ah...buruan samperin noh si Baekyun...ntar keburu ngamuk lagi doi", Lay sebel banget kayanya ngedengerin penjelasan si Chanyeol yang ga ada juntrungannya.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "He'eh...sori nih broh...bukannya gw ga cinta ma lo bedua...tapi gw lebih cinta ma puppy judes yang di sono noh", katanya sambil memajukan dagunya ke arah Baekhyun, kami membalas perkataannya dengan cengiran tanda mengerti dan kemudian melangkah ninggalin meja kami.

Gw liat dari jauh Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, kayanya sih mo meluk Baekhyun...dan...ternyata benar, doi langsung meluk badan kecilnya Baekhyun. Gw iri...coba gw bisa kaya gitu sama Suho. Ga lama kemudian gw liat Bekhyun meronta dari pelukan Chanyeol dan membalasnya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil, nah...bagian itu gw kaga iri dah.

Kadang-kadang, gw kepikiran, kenapa yah Chanyeol itu manut banget ma Baekhyun. Gw sih ogah banget pacaran ma cowok judes,yang dikit-dikit ngambek, dikit-dikit mukul, dikit-dikit nyuruh-nyuruh, menurut gw bener-bener ga ada manis-manisnya.

Chanyeol pernah cerita ke gw kalo Baekhyun itu cepet berubah emosinya. Mereka pernah berantem gara-gara eyeliner...can u imagine?...becuz of an eyeliner...ckckck...cindy ini bukan akhir dunia jangan kau coreng hidup...eh?...itu mah lagunya Dewa 19 yak...kalian tau Dewa 19 itu siapa?...itu loh band nya Ahmad Dhani ma Ari Lasso, waktu itu drummernya masih Wong Aksan...keren banget tuh band.

Kenapa jadi ngomongin Dewa 19 sih...orang tadi lagi ngomongin Chanyeol yang berantem ma Baekhyun, mereka berantem di dalem mobil, ketika perjalanan pulang. Gini nih cerita lengkapnya:

Baekhyun : Kamu sih...jalannya lelet...kita kan jadi ke abisan eyelinernya.

Chanyeol : Kan kita bisa beli lagi besok Ay.

Baekhyun : Ga bisa Channie...promo tambah seribu dapet dua terakhir itu hari ini...

Chanyeol : Ya udah...besok aku beliin deh...kamu mau berapa?

Baekhyun : Iiihhh...Kok kamu ga ngertiin aku sih?..

Chanyeol : Ga ngertiin kamu gimana?...aku dah nemenin kamu belanja masih di bilang ga ngertiin kamu?

Baekhyun : Tuh kan...kamu ga ngertiin aku...buktinya kamu marah...*cemberut*

Chanyeol : Aku ga marah kok...aku Cuma...

Baekhyun : Ya udah kalo gitu...turunin aku di sini!

Chanyeol : Loh?...turun di sini?...emang kamu mau kemana?...

Baekhyun : Pokoknya turunin aku disini!..

Chanyeol : Tapi kan ini udah malem Ay...nanti apa kata orang tua kamu kalo kamu ga pulang bareng aku...

Baekhyun : TURUNIN AKU!...SEKARANG!

Chanyeol : Iyya...iyya...ini aku berenti...nah kamu boleh turun sekarang.

Baekhyun : Kok kamu tega sih nurunin aku?...*puppy eyes*

Chanyeol : ... *ngejedukin kepala ke setir*

Gw ga tau lagi kelanjutannya...akhirnya mereka pulang ato ngapain, Chanyeol ga nerusin ceritanya sih.

Tapi kejadian ini bikin gw ngerti kalo ...when you love someone, you'll do anything,  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain...when you love someone,  
you feel it deep inside and nothin' else could ever change your mind...when you love someone, you'll sacrifice, you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice cuz  
you'd risk it all.

Seperti gw dan Chanyeol...yang berlaku seperti orang bodoh demi seseorang yang di cintai.

So...what should i do now?...


	5. Chapter 5

**MY BELOVED **

**KRIS POV**

"Bang!...Bang Yifan!"

Hmmm?...kayanya ada yang manggil gw...sapa yak?...mata gw mencari arah suara yang manggilin gw dan ketika mata gw menemukan orang yang memanggil gw...gw langsung memaling kan wajah gw dan menundukkan kepala serta berdoa supaya dia ga nemuin gw...bisa gawat ini kalo dia nemuin gw.

"Mampus gw...", gumam gw.

"Kenapa lo Fan?", tanya Lay, keheranan kali ngeliat tingkah gw.

"Noh...si kecil...panjang umur banget doi...baru adja di omongin dah muncul ".

"Oh...si Kyungsoo...gw adjak kesini yak"

"Waaahhh...jangan!...nanti gw di bacok gimana?" elak gw...berusah mencegah Lay buat ngajak gabung Kyungsoo sama kami. Dia ngeliatin gw dengan pandangan mencibir dan berkata, "Fan...Kyungsoo kan dah manggil elo...pastinya dia dah ngeliat elo lagi, ngapain juga elo mendek-mendek gitu".

"...*mikir*...iyya juga yak..."

"Gw panggil nih"

"Iyyeeeee...", bawel banget si Lay kadang-kadang, kaya emak-emak.

"Soo!...sini!", Lay melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dan tiba-tiba si Kyungsoo dah nepuk pundak gue, "Bang...", katanya.

"Hmm?", gw nengok kearah sumber suara, ngeliat mukanya...kayanya kuatir banget, ada apaan yak?

"Kata Jongin...Abang kecelakaan?...apanya Bang yang keseleo?...Kok kayanya Abang sehat-sehat adja?", yaelah...Kyungsoo nanya pertanyaannya dah kaya kereta api, beruntun gitu. Grepe-grepein gw pula, kalo Suho sih ga apa-apa, lah ini orang terkasihnya si Dakochan, kalo doi tau kan bisa berabe.

"Aduuuuhhh...apaan sih Soo..._hands up please_", jawab gw sambil berusaha menghentikan serangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yaaaa...abisan...Jongin bilang...", akhirnya dia berhenti ngegrepe-grepein gw..huffffttt...lega...bukan salah gw ya Kai, Kyungsoo noh yang mulai duluan.

"Ya udah sih...lo duduk dulu dah...ntar di jelasin ma Lay", gw tarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di samping gw, ketika gw mengalihkan pandangan gw ke muka Lay, Lay bengong denger kata gw tadi...heheh...kaget kali.

"Loh?...kok gw yang cerita?", tanya nya, tuh kan bener...dia kaget...ga nyangka kali dia kalo di suruh cerita ulang tragedi yang menyangkut gw.

"Kan elo yang jago cerita dudul...Coba yah Lay...lo jelasin permasalahannya ke bayi lucu ini", jawab gw, sekenanya.

"Hmmm...*manggut-manggut*...awalnya gini Soo...bla...bla...bla...", Dan cerita lah si Lay, kejadian yang kemaren antara gw dan Suho, kali ini versi super duper lengkap dan detail banget ke Kyungsoo...gw adja ampe mikir ini yang ngalamin gw apa dia yak...perasaan gw dia itu pelupa berat deh.

Setelah selesai ngedengerin cerita Lay, Kyungsoo natap gw, matanya seolah-olah bilang, 'Bego lo Bang'...kampret!...

"Ya ampun Abang...mo bilang cinta ma Bang Suho adja kaya mo ngangkat sapi dua ekor...beraaattt banget",cela Kyungsoo.

"Aaaahhh...lo ga tau sih...nembak orang itu susah tau...", balas gw.

"Yeeee...emang gw ga tau...kan gw di tembak bukan nembak", elak Kyungsoo...eehhh...iyya yah...dia kan di tembak Jongin bukan nembak Jongin...harusnya sebelum nembak Suho, gw minta wangsit dulu ke adeknya...sapa tau kan gw di kasih bekal cara-cara nembak yang keren banget...aahhh...telat banget banget sih gw kepikirannya...kenapa baru muncul sekarang?...KAAAMMMPPPREEETTT!

Tapi begitu gw pikir-pikir lagi...eeeuunngg...kayanya gw ga bakalan minta wangsit sama Jongin deh...soalnya gw bingung mo ngasih sesajen apa...jangan-jangan ntar dia minta sesajen buat mutihin kulit lagi...kan absurd banget tuh...gw heran deh,kok Suho sama adeknya beda banget yah...gw curiga, jangan-jangan waktu kecil Jongin kebanyakan main layangan, makanya jadi ireng gitu.

"Bang...", Kyungsoo nepuk lengan gw, "Kok...malah bengong?", lanjutnya.

"Hah?...ah engga...ga kenapa-kenapa kok".

"Udah lah Fan...yang lalu ya biarin aja berlalu...ga usah lo pikirin lagi...sekarang fokus mikirin gimana cara lo ngejelasin kesalahpahaman ini ke Suho", jelas Lay panjang lebar, gw liat Kyungsoo manggut-manggut tanda setuju.

"Iyya sih...", sahut gw, gw diam, gw maunya sih ga mikirin kejadian kemaren tapi tetep adja kepikiran, gimana dunk itu...dan ini bikin mood gw kian nge-_drop_.

"Hmmm...tadi kan Bang Channie dah bilangin Jongin kalo Abang kecelakaan...nah pasti Jongin langsung kasih kabar tuh ke Bang Suho", kata Kyungsoo.

"Kok lo bisa yakin Soo?...kalo Jongin langsung kasih kabar ke Suho?", tanya gw.

"Yeeee...orang kabarnya dah nyampe ke gue...biasanya sebelum gw yang di kasih tau, Jongin ngasih tau ke Bang Suho dulu, baru ke gue".

"Oooohhh...", gw ma Lay...manggut-manggut ngedengerin penjelasan Kyungsoo...ini baru berita...engga juga deng...wajarlah kalo sodara di duluin lebih dulu di bandingin pacar.

"Bang...kalo ternyata Bang Suho ga jodoh sama Abang gimana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Beeuuhh...tutup adja semua KUA di sini, gw segel...kaga boleh ada yang buka", jawab gw, cepet.

"Wedeehh...langsung sewot gitu...lagian yak...emang KUA di sini bakalan ngijinin lo berdua nikah apa?", sahut Lay.

"Yakali gitu Lay...", bales gw.

"Udah-udah...jangan berantem...Gini adja deh...eehhmm...nanti pulang kuliah kita ngumpul di tempat Abang yah...ntar kita omongin lagi soal ini...gw ada kelas nih".

"Kelas apaan jam setengah 12?...nanggung gitu jam nya", tanya Lay, kepo deh.

"Kelasnya Mr. Kim Heechul...dosen aneh yang bipolar itu...eniwei...emangnya kalian ga ada kelas apa?"

"Ada...nanti jam 1.."

"Masuk Bang...jangan bolos...ntar malu loh sama Bang Suho kalo lulusnya barengan"

"Yeeee...orang gw sengaja mo wisuda barengan ma dia...elu ketempat gw-nya mo bareng gw ato gimana Soo"

"Engga ah Bang...ntar bareng Jongin adja"

"Naik Vespa?"

"Yoi...romantis banget ga tuh..."

"Naik Vespa di bilang romantis?", cibir gw...ga ngerti gw kenapa naik motor yang mesin nya hampir sama dengan traktor bisa di bilang romantis...absurd.

"Iyyeee!...romantis...Abang tau kan...jok motor Vespa itu kecil...nah itu...hihihi...kalo lagi di boncengin... gw duduknya bisa nempel banget sama Jongin", dih...dia cekikikan sendiri...sejak kapan sih nih anak jadi centil begini.

"Naik motor bebek juga bisa begitu kali Soo".

"Iiiihhh...beda Bang...kalo pacaran naik Vespa itu...rasanya...kaya...hhhh...sukar di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata", kata Kyungsoo dengan _dreamy look_- nya dia, kedua telapak tangannya menyanggah kepalanya. Lay geleng-geleng kepala adja ngeliat Kyungsoo, kemudian dia bilang, "Soo...eling Soo...masih siang ini...jangan mulai ngayal yadong ah".

"Apaan sih Abang ah..._even_ Naif aja bikin lagu tentang tentang Vespa...inget ga?...liriknya kaya gini..."

"Naik Vespa...kliling kota...sampai Binaria..aaa..aa", gw sama Lay nyanyi barengan...siapa sih yang ga tau lagu unik begitu.

"Tuuuhhh kan...lewat lagu adja Naif nyatain kalo naik Vespa itu romantis".

Gw sama Lay bengong ngedengerin si Kyungsoo ngomong.

"Buruan ah sono masuk kelas...fetish lo ke Vespa makin ga jelas...makin aneh", kata Lay, mengusir Kyungsoo.

"Eh...engga yak...fetish gw tuh sama Vespa yang di naikin Jongin...bukan sama Vespa doang", elak Kyungsoo, dia ga terima di sebut Vespa fetish yang tanpa embel-embel Jongin.

"Suruh Jongin belajar nyetir apa...emangnya enak panas-panasan naik Vespa?", tanya gw.

"Engga ah...gw cukup bahagia kok di antar jemput pake Vespa...lagian kalo naik mobil ntar ga bisa peluk-pelukan lagi..heheh..."

"Najis lu...", gw gedeg banget nih ngeliat mimik wajah nya...sumpah...ngeselin banget.

"Makanya, kalian cepetan gih punya pacar...enak tau...ada yang bisa di peluk-peluk", waaaahh...parah banget nih anak...minta di tusuk pake garpu kali yak...tiba-tiba terdengar suara deritan kursi di tarik dan gw liat Lay sudah berdiri, sepertinya akan menghampiri Kyungsoo, mo ngegampar Kyungsoo kayanya, ketika gw nengok ke tempat di mana Kyungsoo duduk, doi dah ilang aja dan sudah berdiri jauh dari meja kita.

"Bang Yifan!...nanti kita kumpul jam 5 yaaahhh!...di tempat Abang!", teriaknya.

"Ehhh...Kyungsoo!...", tiba-tiba dia berteriak, oooiiii...di tempat umum nih...malu tau di liatin orang sejagat kantin, Kyungsoo batal melarikan diri kayanya soalnya dia masih diam di tempatnya, "Asal lo tau ya...cari pacar itu kaya cari sepatu...banyak yang kita suka, tapi ga semua bisa pas...dan kadang-kadang awalnya bisa bikin kaki lecet-lecet...tapi akan nyaman dengan sendirinya kalo dah biasa", wuiiihhh...dalem banget nih kayanya...curhat yah mas?..Kyungsoo ga jawab, dia tersenyum dan mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya

"Kenapa tuh anak?", tanya gw ke Lay.

"Au napah...agak-agak sarap gitu dia", jawab Lay, ngasal.

"Nah, elo kenapa tadi...tiba-tiba ngomong gitu".

"Aaahh...kaga ngapa-ngapa...kesel adja gw tadi"

"Oooh...Nyet...ntar lo ketempat gw nya mo bareng sama gw ato gimana?"

"Engga..."

"Hah?...ngapa emang nya?"

"Gw ada kelas tari, goblok...lagian...uuhhmm...gw masih penasaran sama Huang Zitao"

"Elah...bilang adja lo mo nyari tau tentang si Tao...betewe...ngomong-ngomong soal si Tao...nama dia itu sama kaya nama sodara kembarnya Yoh Asakura di manga Shaman King yah".

Lay diem adja, dia ga jawab perkataan gw, dia Cuma ngeliatin gw adja...karena gw bingung sama sikap nya dia...gw tanya lagi ke dia, "Kenapa lu?".

"Heh!...sodara kembarnya Yoh itu Hao yak...bukan Tao"

Sekarang giliran gw yang bingung, gw diem...berusaha mengingat nama-nama karakter manga yang terbitnya dari tahun jebot itu...dan gw tersadar kalo gw salah dan Lay benar..

"Hehehe...iyya yah...jadi malu eike".

Lay geleng-geleng kepala adja waktu ngedengerin perkataan gw, lalu dia bilang, "Udah ah...cabut yuk", gw mengangguk tanda setuju dan kami pun melangkah meninggalkan kantin...pisah arah sih...gw kemana...Lay juga entah kemana.

Sesampai nya di apartemen...gw langsung melemparkan kunci-kunci gw...kunci mobil dan kunci apartemen maksudnya...dan menghempaskan diri gw ke sofa...entah kenapa gw ngerasa lelah banget...capek pikiran...padahal waktu IP gw nasakom (baca: nilai satu koma) gw ga sestres ini...tapi kalo mikirin Suho...kayanya gw pengen ngejedukin kepala gw ketembok...*facepalm*..hhhh...

Gw berdiri, berjalan kearah dapur, mungkin segelas air putih dingin bisa mengusir rasa gundah gw...cieeee...gundah...sekalian lewat, gw nyalain mp3 player lengkap dengan _sound system_..._you know what_...di saat galau gini dengerin lagunya Glenn Fredly dan Kerispatih bawaannya gw pengen _is death_ adja...kalo ga _is death_...ya minimal pengen garuk-garuk tanah deh...sayangnya lantai apartemen gw dah bukan tanah tapi marmer...gagal deh rencana gw buat garuk-garuk tanah.

Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas besar penuh air putih gw memutuskan untuk tidur siang sebentar...mengistirahat kan otak gw sekejap. Dan terdengar sayup-sayup alunan lagu dari Glen Fredly menemani _nap_ gw.

_Berat bebanku  
Meninggalkanmu  
Separuh nafas jiwaku  
Sirna..._

Bukan salahmu  
Apa dayaku  
Mungkin benar cinta sejati  
Tak berpihak  
Pada kita

Kasihku  
Sampai disini kisah kita  
Jangan tangisi keadaannya  
Bukan karena kita berbeda

Dengarkan  
Dengarkan lagu...lagu ini  
Melodi rintihan hati ini  
Kisah kita berakhir di Januari  
Selamat tinggal kisah sejatiku  
Wow...pergilah

Yaelah...baguussss...ini lagu sukses bikin gw makin galau...tinggal bunuh diri adja nih gw...mudah-mudahan temen-temen keparat gw itu bisa nemuin cara untung mengatasi kesalahpahaman ini...sedikit ga adil sih buat mereka...gw yang salah tapi mereka ikutan repot..._well _ini fungsi nya temen kan?...sedih di bagi-bagi, seneng sendirian adje...heheh...kalo mereka denger...siap-siap di kubur hidup-hidup nih gw.


End file.
